In-store analytics is a collection of systems working together to organize, analyze, and visualize massive amounts of diverse retail data. One important function of these systems is to analyze the number and kinds of shoppers entering a store or passing by a particular location in a store to determine, for example, the potential buying power at that location. Shopper traffic counting also helps identify traffic cycles across the day, week, or year. Store owners can use the shopper traffic accounts to align staff and customer-to-staff ratios to hours with the most shopper visits by integrating workforce management with traffic data. Other advantages of in-store analytics systems include but are not limited to: automatic exclusion of store staff from traffic and isolation of employee paths to complete interaction analysis of sales associates and shoppers, identification of new versus repeat customers and determining visit frequency, duration, pass-by traffic and customer capture rate.